peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captured by the Experiments
"Where are we going, guys?" asked Dale. "To hunt for some aliens, of course." Tweety replied. "Hey, come on, you two!" Diamond Tiara called, "we need to catch up with Chip!" "Right!" The two rushed up. The Lost Animal Children and Dale followed Chip through the jungle searching for some aliens as they sang as they went through the waterfall. Chip, Dale, and The Lost Animal Children: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go They leapt onto some stepping stones across a stream. Chip got to the other side first, Babs Seed tripped and held onto another rock as Skippy, Kovu, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Tweety walked across. Babs Seed got up after that and followed them. Dale leapt on the last stepping stone and jumped to the side, unaware that it was a hippopotamus named Hyacinth Hippo he just stepped on. Chip, Dale, and The Lost Animal Children: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day Tee dum Tee dee It's part of the game we play Tee dum Tee dee The words are easy to say Just a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Then Chip, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Kovu crossed one vine while Dale and Tweety slid down another to catch up with them. After that, the children climbed over a log. Chip, Dale, and The Lost Animal Children: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee dum We're one For all And all of us are for fun We march We run And follow the other one With a teedle ee do A teedle ee do tee dum As they walked, Chip didn't realize that his fedora was taken by three little pigs. Fifer Pig grabbed Chip's fedora and put it on so that he would look dashing. But Fiddler Pig took Chip's fedora, put a flower in it, and tried it on so that she would look dashing as well. Practical Pig shook his head vigorously and put it on, only to find out that the fedora was too big for him. Dissatisfied, Practical Pig decided to put it back on Dale's head. And the black-nosed chipmunk didn't even realize it! They now walked through a large field of grass. Chip, Dale, and The Lost Animal Children: Following the leader The leader The leader We're following the leader Wherever he may go Dale stood on a rock to see where they were going. It was an elephant named Dumbo he actually stood on, but he got down safely and went after them. Chip, Dale, and The Lost Animal Children: We're out to fight the experiments The experiments The experiments We're out to fight the experiments Because he told us so As they walked through the now-clear forest, Chip lead the group past a sleeping bear named Lumpjaw. Chip poke Lumpjaw's nose with the umbrella point. Lumpjaw just woke up and was about to attack them. Then Dale walked past him with his stuffed mouse over his shoulders. Lumpjaw looked confused. Chip, Dale, and The Lost Animal Children: Tee dum Tee dee A teedle ee do tee day We march Along And these are words we say Tee dum Tee dee A teedle deedle dee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day Oh, a teedle ee dum A teedle ee do tee day As they entered into the field, Chip stopped as Chief spotted them. "Aliens!" He called as the bunny, lion cub, baby bird, and ponies went somewhere. Chip examined an alien's paw prints in the sand with an picture of a triforce on it. "Aha! Experiment tracks." The Lost Animal Children made a base of sand around themselves to attack the experiments. "Belongs to the Hawaiian group. Quite savage, you know." Chip said. "Well, let's go get them!" Babs Seed called. "Yeah, we'll get them!" Kovu said. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Chip called, "First we must plan our strategy." "So, what is a strategy?" asked Babs Seed. "A plan of attack…" Chip said, as Skippy sniffed suspiciously at the paw prints. Then, using his umbrella, Chip drew a circle around the footprint. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver…" Meanwhile, Dale saw a lei on the ground and he just bent over to pick it up when a melted ice cream cone came over his head. He picked it up and pretended to dance like a hula dancer. He then noticed something was wrong. A bush was following him. He tip-toed at first, but then the bush did the same. He ran and then turned to face him. The bush stopped by him. Dale looked under the bush to see a pair of chubby legs and feet with claws. He gasped and ran to warn Chip. But he and the Lost Animal Children were in a huddle. "Chip! Aliens! Aliens!" Dale called. Whacking Babs Seed on the back with his toy mouse, he cried out, "Let me in!" Babs Seed accidentally kicked him out and then he noticed that there was hundred of bushes surrounding them. "Now remember," Chip said, unaware of what was going on. "the experiment is cunning but not intelligent." Dale tried to warn them, but a chubby arm and hand with claws in the same bush grabbed him into the bush. "Let me go!" Dale cried, as his toy mouse fell to the ground. The arm grabbed the mouse. "Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." Chip said, before another chubby arm and hand with claws in a different bush grabbed him. Suddenly, a struggle ensued with the Lost Animal Children trying to escape the bushes that were obviously the experiments in disguise! Kovu frantically ran out of a tree, but is pulled in. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon climbed up a tree, but Frenchfry chopped it down. Skippy ran around around the clearing, trying to evade Reuben, who was chasing after him. But Reuben grabbed him by the legs, flung him around, and he flew into the shrubbery to be captured with the others. Then we see Sparky and Poxy dragging Skippy and Kovu by the arms, Fibber and Nutsy got Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Babs Seed tied to a stick like animals that just had been hunted. Kixx and Gigi came next with Tweety tied on Gigi's back. Crash and Coco had got Chip, Dale, and Dale's toy mouse captured by having ropes around their necks and leading them to Hawaii. Now we see Dale's stuffed toy mouse tied to a palm tree, sitting on a kid-sized beach towel while Chip, Dale, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety tied to another palm tree, sitting on an adult-sized beach towel with the aliens beating their drums. "I am frightfully sorry about what happened," Chip said. "Oh, that's alright, wildcat." Babs Seed said. "It's not your fault." Tweety agreed. "No, we do not mind." Skippy said. "It's OK." Kovu said. Then a shadow fell over them. The experiments crossed their arms before moving aside to see a half-shark, half-rhinoceros creature with gray skin, light gray markings, three fingers and a thumb on each hand, dark gray rhino-like toenails, and pupilless baby blue eyes, wearing a sleeveless black spacesuit with red lining. His name was Captain Gantu, and he was the chief of the Hawaiian tribe. "So, we meet again!" Gantu said. "Uh, hi, Gantu." Chip and the Lost Animal Children said. "Hi!" Dale echoed. "For many days and for many nights, we have fought pale-faced Lost Animal Children," Gantu said, as Chip, Dale, Skippy, Kovu, Tweety, and the foals stammered. "Sometimes, you win. Sometimes, we win." "Okay, Gantu. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose!" Babs Seed said. "Turn us loose?" asked Chip, "You mean this is only a game?" "Sure." said Skippy, "When we win, we turn them loose." "When they win, they turn us loose." Diamond Tiara said. "Turn us loose." Silver Spoon repeated. "This time, we're not turning you loose!" said Gantu angrily. "Huh?" asked the Lost Animal Children. Skippy chuckled nervously. "The shrino's a great spoofer!" "I'm not spoofing!" Gantu snapped, as he advanced towards them, "Where are you hiding Princess Experiment 624?!" "You mean Angel?" asked Babs Seed. "We ain't got your own princess!" Skippy shouted. "I've certainly never seen her." Chip said. "Me neither." Babs Seed said. "Honest, we don't." Silver Spoon said. "That's nothing but a heap big lie!" Gantu snarled, "If Experiment 624 is not back by sunset, we will take you to a volcano and burn you to ashes!" Category:Fan Fiction